


我与橡树街103号的一年

by Hecco_woo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecco_woo/pseuds/Hecco_woo





	我与橡树街103号的一年

我早就记不住为什么当初搬来橡树街102号公寓，也许是因为这条街的名字十分好记，也许是因为我天生对“A”、“K”、“O”抱有好感。当初仿佛谁对我说过：“唉，弗朗西斯，看看你家那条街，叫什么来着？——Oak Street，名字那么普通，街道也搞得破破烂烂，从80号公寓开始住的都是掉光牙、天天喝着牛奶麦片的老太太，你是不是该考虑搬走？”如果他现在跟我这样说的话，我肯定会回他一个大大的微笑说：“哦亲爱的，别这样说，橡树街是个神奇的地方，毕竟我可是在这里亲眼看见了——亚瑟·柯克兰在圣诞节前夜穿的红色内裤。”

好吧，言归正传。今年是我在橡树街102号住的第三个年头，这条街还是一如既往的破破烂烂，街上80号往后数的公寓里也仍然充盈着老年麦片的香味；只不过呢，亚瑟·柯克兰扔掉了那条红色内裤，因为我跟他说那条内裤看上去格外得有情趣。

不如从我刚刚搬来橡树街的那一刻开始回想，那时开始，我的命运发生了某些奇妙的改变。

我第一天搬来的时候是一月份，刚刚过完圣诞节，搬来橡树街最直接的理由就是离工作地点很近。在我还怀揣着梦想的年代，我以为未来的职业一定会是艺术家美食家之类的，然而现实是我成为了一名围着一群孩子的幼儿园教师，赞了几年收入之后，我开始筹划着买房子，经过种种考量之后，我开始往橡树街102号搬家。

收拾完一天之后，我开始躺在软沙发上发愣，按照我的朋友基尔伯特的说法，这附近住的基本上都是退休的老年人。我的房子位于街角，仅有的邻居是橡树街103号的住主，我沉思两秒，觉得可以去拜访一下我的邻居，如果是位年轻可爱的女士，那邀请来吃晚饭再好不过了。

我下了楼，绕到橡树街103号，这家门口布置得十分精致，房子前摆着几盆绣球花，还有造型可爱的水壶。我摁了门铃，过了一会儿，门被轻轻打开。一个年轻男人站在我的眼前，面无表情地看着我。

“您好先生！我是今天才搬过来的，我住在102号。”我微笑地看着他。“我的名字是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。”

他的目光迅速在我身上扫过，然后露出一个极为勉强的笑容：“你好。亚瑟·柯克兰，我的名字。”

我点点头，然后继续保持着我刚才那副表情，看了他两秒之后，我给了他一个示意性的眼神：我亲爱的好邻居，我们初次见面，我面相这么和善，您真的不请我去里面坐坐喝杯茶吗？

柯克兰先生原本扬上一个微小弧度的嘴角慢慢垂了下去，身板却仍然挺得笔直，就像杵在门口的一块钉子一样。两秒过去，五秒过去，十秒过去。在我轻轻地发出了一个“umm”的语气词之后，他开口对我说：“您还有什么事情吗，波诺弗瓦先生？我希望您不是做传销的。”

我的这二十多年人生里从未如此尴尬过，我摆摆手说：“您误会了，我可不是做那一行的。”

柯克兰先生扬了扬下颚，看着我继续道：“那样真是可喜可贺。所以您还有什么事情？”

“嗯——我想，如果您愿意的话，您愿意和我一起共进晚餐吗？”我最后说道。

上帝啊，我真希望我的好邻居抬起头，认真地看一下我的脸，不行的话他需要回屋拿副老花镜，凑到我跟前，看看我一脸“拜托请别让我无地自容”的表情。这可是我接下来至少三年住在隔壁的邻居，并且很幸运的不是什么捧着麦片碗的老先生，我可不希望我们的关系从第一天就开始尴尬地僵化。

事实是，柯克兰先生真的用他的绿眼珠看了一眼我的脸，然后从容不迫地回答：“抱歉，不愿意。”

我在橡树街住的第一天，就被人这样骄傲地拒绝了，原先我的想法是，柯克兰没准能成为我一起喝酒一起泡妞儿的老伙计，现在竟然遭到挫败。我几乎只对心仪的漂亮姑娘提出这样礼貌的问法——“您愿意和我一起共进晚餐吗？”——然而当柯克兰说完最后一个词并且平静地关上了门之后，我真想对他吼一句：“我不对女人动手！”

我开始十分在意柯克兰，当然，这个时候只是对这个冷漠的家伙感到好奇而已。一月很快在不冷不热中度过，二月我开始工作，每天下午四五点回来，路过街角的时候，远远地看见亚瑟·柯克兰围着街区跑步，穿着深驼色的运动服，双腿速度均匀地向前迈着，我偶尔和他正面碰上，除了用余光冷漠地瞥我一眼，他几乎不会做出什么其他的举动。我叹着气打开自己的房门，然后走进厨房开始准备晚饭。透过窗子还能看见柯克兰的身影，等天完全暗下来之后，他路过我家的窗口，一个人回家。

大概晚上七点半的时候，我透过二楼卧室的窗户看见柯克兰家亮起了灯，那个位置似乎是厨房，亚瑟走到窗户前，我定睛一看，他放了几片吐司在烤面包机里，过了一会儿，平静地把那些粗粮片儿放进一个盘子里，在不远处的餐桌上坐下。

我被他的晚饭吸引，便起身站在窗口观察，左右看了几下，似乎柯克兰的晚餐只有几片吐司和一杯牛奶而已。转念一想，这样颠倒早饭晚饭的人，每天不苟言笑似乎也不为过。我在心里叹了口气，没准这是一个和我的邻居缓和关系的机会？

这样的想法我很快就后悔了，可是我这个人一向想到做到，我站在柯克兰家门口，理直气壮地摁下门铃。柯克兰开了门，一瞬间吃惊了一下，喊了我的名字。

“您有什么事吗？”

“这是我自己做的培根鸡肉卷，因为做多了的缘故，所以希望您能尝尝。”

他低头看了一眼，又望了望我，那样子像是觉得食物里有毒一样，“不用了，谢谢。”

“您真的不愿意赏脸尝尝啊。”我叹着气，“您刚吃完晚饭吗？”

“这倒没有。”

我的目光穿过他向里面张望了一下，“天啊，您晚上吃的是全麦吐司？”

他犹豫了一下，竟然点了头，“因为工作比较忙碌，所以晚餐吃得简单一些。”

“您在哪里工作？”我继续问道。

他看看我，轻微地抿了一下嘴，“刚失业。”

我得说，那一瞬间我愣住了，这时候我应该慈心大发的拍拍肩，说些安慰我邻居的话。然而我望着柯克兰，平静地对他说：“很抱歉听到这个，莫非您是心情原因所以这样敷衍晚餐？”

柯克兰不说话。

我叹了一口气继续道：“先生，要知道，晚餐虽说对一天来说并不是十分重要的，然而分量也绝不可少。就现在的状况而言，相信您对于三餐都十分淡漠，长此已久下去，您会瘦成竹竿儿，面色蜡黄，这样您可能就会单身一辈子啦。”

他的嘴角僵直地抽动了一下，然而依然平静地说：“并不要紧。”

我拍拍他的肩膀，“您真的不担心会单身一辈子吗，听说单身的人找到工作的几率也会减少，尤其是像您这样萎靡不振的样子。”

“我……看上去有那样夸张？”他问了一句。

我肯定地点点头，“已经看上去很憔悴了，所以说，您不能这样下去了。”原本我想用“渗人”这个词。

柯克兰还是有一些犹豫，于是我继续道：“接受了这份鸡肉卷，至少您今晚不会饿着了，全麦吐司会让您的僵尸脸更加明显。”

亚瑟·柯克兰抬起头瞪了我一下。然后伸出手接过盘子。

“不介意的话，我过几天还会拉着您来我家吃饭的，我对做饭倒是有些研究，这样说也许很勉强，不过您和我可是邻居，这附近其他的住户可咬不动鸡肉卷这类东西，不是吗？”

柯克兰笑了出来。老实说，这位先生笑起来好看许多，即便他没有生气，我之前对于他的描述也过于夸张。总之，我最后再次拍拍他的肩膀，对他说：“希望我们能成为朋友，柯克兰先生！”

他站在门口对我说了谢谢，然后看着我走回自己家，我们在各自的大门前又对视了一眼，柯克兰先生大概是被感动了，今天态度出奇的好，末了还说了句“晚安。”声音不大，可我听得清清楚楚。

那之后我渐渐打消了对柯克兰的恶意，照我的想象，他是那种嘴上从不服输的老家伙形象，拒绝和别人过分亲近，无论自己过得怎样糟糕，也不接受任何方面的帮助。我从每天来这附近送牛奶的伙计口中得知，亚瑟·柯克兰是名自由歌手，然而和原来的公司合同到期之后，现在落到没有人要的地步。如此一想，我开始同情我的邻居，除了偶尔给他带些点心之外，还会鼓励鼓励这位先生。

最终我走进了柯克兰家大门，他的家里布置简单，客厅窗帘紧紧拉上，沙发上甩着一本杂志，给我开了门之后，他本人又平静地坐回沙发翻杂志。

“我说，工作的方面进展怎样？”

“你管的好像有点多。”

“拜托——柯克兰先生，我们的好邻居模式都持续了一个月，没必要态度还是这么差嘛。”

他抬起头，把杂志随手摊在旁边，“最近去了一些地方，似乎都没什么结果。”

我走过去，坐在他旁边的沙发上，扫了一眼那本杂志，封面是一个穿着西装的男人。

“我以为只有gay才会看这样的杂志。”

他翻了个白眼，“随便买的而已。”

“唉——我稍微年轻一点的时候，也尝试着去做封面模特。”

亚瑟一脸不屑，“真是这样的话，如果有杂志用了你做封面，那一期的销量也会大大减少。”

“什么呀，你竟然学会调侃了？”

亚瑟没理会我，拿着叉子戳起一个我刚刚带来的杯糕，过了一会儿听见他说：“看在这么多天您大发好心地送东西给我，我今天煮了一点红茶。”

“其实我是出于同情。”我打断他。

亚瑟对我轻轻比了个中指，然后起身去拿茶杯。

第二天是周末，我们隔着栅栏在各自的院子里浇花时，亚瑟突然告诉我，他刚刚收到一封信，他的工作似乎有了着落。尽管说话的人表情平淡，语气还是十分兴奋的。我看得出来。

六月份的时候，亚瑟的家开始变得吵吵闹闹，应该是小孩子。起先我悲伤地想，我的好邻居该不会已经结婚生子，孩子这样大了还从未跟我提起过，后来无意间撞上，亚瑟脸色一沉：“那是我的弟弟。”

“弟弟？你凭空多出了一个弟弟？”

“是，亲生弟弟。”他正准备继续说下去，远处就冲过来一个骑着滑板车的小孩子，嘴里大喊大叫，速度飞快，最后停在我和亚瑟的面前。我愣了一下，男孩扯着亚瑟的袖子问：“你的男朋友吗亚蒂？”

两个成年人斩钉截铁地摇头。

“这样啊，那你就算亚蒂的朋友咯——你好，我是阿尔弗雷德！”他伸出手，天蓝色的眼睛看着我。

我握了握他的手，然后说出了我的名字，阿尔弗雷德很快对我的领结来了兴趣。之后我得知，阿尔弗雷德是一名小学男生，现在是暑假时间，被父母扔来亚瑟这里。

“阿尔。”亚瑟把手放在他的脑袋上，“你可以自己去对面那儿玩一会儿。”他指了指马路对面的公园。

“可是——如果现在爬上爬下的话，实在是很耗费体力啊，英雄晚上还需要拯救世界呢。”阿尔弗雷德皱着眉头说，小脑袋轻轻地低下去。

亚瑟开始为难了，看他的样子好像有什么事情的样子。我想了一会儿，弯下腰对阿尔说：“这样吧，我陪你回家看动画片怎么样，小英雄？”

阿尔弗雷德看了看我，又看了看亚瑟，小胖手握成拳头抵在下巴上，然后抬起头说：“那好吧，英雄一向善解人意。”

我一手把他抱起来，另一只手拖着滑板车往亚瑟家的方向走去。柯克兰先生在背后叹了一口气，大概是觉得自己实在不太会带孩子。

晚上七点的时候，亚瑟回了家，他推门而入，看见满屋子亮堂的灯光，还有餐桌上油光发亮的我做的食物，以及阿尔弗雷德红润的小脸蛋，握着叉子夹起意大利面的小手——也许这些很夸张，不过我相信亚瑟少说得有那么一些感动。他脱了外套，然后走到阿尔弗雷德面前，小男孩儿正在认真地吃晚饭。

“老实说，这孩子来了起码有一星期，表现地就像一直没吃饭一样。”我对他说。

亚瑟低下头，“我一直有给他做饭。”

“你会吗，该不会给他喂吐司和牛奶吧。”我调侃道。

“一点不错，除了这些就是土豆泥——他甚至拒绝给我买快餐！”阿尔弗雷德突然插嘴道，他的哥哥脸色一沉，尴尬地看着我。

“快餐倒是不能常吃。”我拍拍阿尔的头，“不然你最后会长成一个球儿，漫画里的超级英雄可不是个球儿，对吧？”

阿尔犹豫地点点头。

“所以说啊，就算做饭难吃的亚蒂给你吃面包，也比垃圾食品要好。”我继续说。同时亚瑟对我翻了个白眼。

“弗朗西斯。”阿尔突然喊着我的名字。

“嗯？”

“你以后能天天做饭给我吃吗！”小男孩睁大眼睛问。

“好啊，如果你愿意的话。”我拿纸巾擦掉他嘴角的酱汁。做下这个决定后，我和阿尔同时看向亚瑟，那个家伙喝了一口水，面无表情地说：“我没什么意见。”

阿尔弗雷德欢呼一声，跳到地上和我击掌。

大概是因为对付孩子颇有一套，阿尔弗雷德完全跟我混熟，晚上洗完澡，他穿着小短裤走到我面前，捧着一本漫画书，想让我给他讲讲故事。直到晚上九点半，小男孩儿才坚持不住歪倒在枕头上睡着。我从阿尔的房间里走了出来，亚瑟正坐在客厅里看电视，看见我像是要说什么的样子，又憋了回去。

“我对付小孩子很有一套吧。”我坐在了他的旁边。

他不屑地笑了一声，“阿尔比一般的孩子要乖很多。”

“这点倒不假，我挺喜欢他的。老实说，真要是和你这样的哥哥过一整个暑假，我实在很不放心。”

亚瑟向后一靠，缓慢开口：“我和阿尔是兄弟，父母在他很小的时候就分开了，他和母亲生活在一起，从小生活就被料理得很随便，他能变成现在这幅活泼的样子，已经很令人欣慰了。”

我点点头，“从小事情就能感受到，他是个看上去很乐观的孩子，说不准内心其实是脆弱的。”

“所以说——我现在能做的，只是让他暑假快快乐乐的，不过——你也看到了，我不太会和他相处。做饭，陪他玩也十分的不在行。”

我拍拍他的肩，“放轻松点，对每个孩子来说，兄长都是意义非凡的存在。”

亚瑟低头看着自己的膝盖，然后转过脑袋，眼睛看着我，嘴角微微的扬起来，我对他说：“你的笑容看上去很安心。”

“是呀。”他对我说，“谢谢你，弗朗西斯。”

我看看我的邻居，这大概是我们认识的半年之后，我从来没这样认真地看着他。亚瑟难得表现温柔。我把“别这样说嘛我们是邻居啊哈哈哈”之类的话憋了回去，然后伸出手摸了一下他的脑袋。兄弟之间的关系十分奇妙，亚瑟露出了和阿尔一样的表情——腼腆地往下看看，然后再往上看看，嘴唇轻轻地抿着。

我回过神儿来，然后站起来，对他打了个招呼，便回了家。

那天晚上，我躺在自己的床上想了很久，这个想法十分荒唐——我觉得自己对亚瑟颇有好感。

暑假很快过去，匆忙得让我来不及回想自己怎样和亚瑟阿尔一起混过这么多天。阿尔弗雷德回到学校之后，我和亚瑟保持下去一起吃晚饭的传统，据他来说，这样比较省电费水费。

“我觉得自己像个保姆。”我叹着气刷碗。

“弗朗西斯，我不相信你是这样做饭收费的人。”

“对哦——这一切都是为了美好的邻里关系。”我微笑地回答。

等加州的每一片树叶开始发黄凋落的时候，我开始意识到秋天一点点的渗入，十月初亚瑟离开了家，他的母亲生了病，于是他回家照顾。整整一个月，我过着孤单寂寞、没有邻居的日子，每次下班回家路过橡树街103号，我都会想起这栋房子的主人，似乎他已经成为我的生活不可剥离的一部分。知道感恩节假期的时候，亚瑟才重新站在橡树街堆满落叶的草坪上，阿尔弗雷德拖着自己的小旅行箱，和他一起回来过节。

“老亚蒂终于回来了。”我笑道。

“怎么啦——你想他了吗！”阿尔弗雷德在旁边一脸天真地问道。亚瑟看了一眼，只是弯着嘴角没说话。

我们一起准备了感恩节晚餐，我尝试着烤了火鸡、南瓜饼、以及红莓苔子果酱，亚瑟花了一下午时间陪着他的弟弟在商场里采购。最后，阿尔弗雷德拿着他的玩具，满嘴南瓜馅地在餐桌上宣布：这是他过过最好的一个感恩节。直到晚上十点，他才满足地上床睡觉。我和亚瑟坐在客厅里看电影，彼此面前都放着一杯红酒。

“我得承认，今年我最需要感恩的就是——搬到橡树街，遇到你——老古板柯克兰先生！”我举起酒杯。

“哈哈——我呢，大概是没有在年初从破破烂烂的橡树街搬走，而是——在失业的时候，接受了你这个混蛋的培根鸡肉卷。”他笑起来，声音充满了醉意。

我们碰了酒杯，然后一饮而尽。电视里放着电影，声音开得很小，然而我们谁也没有管它。我和亚瑟就这样一言不发地靠坐在彼此的身边，享受着房子里温暖的灯光。后来呢，似乎亚瑟放声唱起了歌，我光着上身给他打节拍——再后来——再后来，我们好像都在沙发上睡着了。

“……好天气稍纵即逝，从今天开始，我们又将迎来 4到5天的阴雨天气。这次阴雨天气持续的时间将会比较长，一直到星期天都很难结束，以洛杉矶为中心，整个加州的天气走向都为多云转雨，请市民们做好防范准备……”

第二天早上醒来的时候，隐约听见电视里天气预报的声音，我直起身子，看见的是阿尔弗雷德的脸，他凑得很近，嘴里嘀咕道：“你们睡在了一起耶。”

我低头一看，亚瑟躺在我身体下方，一边揉着眼睛。

圣诞节过后，加州难得的下了一场雪，我在那天对亚瑟表了白——大概是因为在圣诞晚宴之后，为了能让这个满脸醉意脱得精光只剩红内裤的家伙镇定下来，我狠狠地亲了他一口，然后表了白。他在不明不白的情况下犹豫了两秒，竟然答应了我。这恰好也是我搬来橡树街的整整一年，为了纪念这个特殊的日子，我把我把卧室的的窗户上贴满了红色彩纸做的爱心——忘了提，我和亚瑟卧室的窗子刚好正对，这样一来，每天早上起来，我都隔着玻璃对他比一个爱心的手势，他看了之后，也隔着玻璃对我比了个中指。

今年是我在橡树街住的第三年，如今我的隔壁仍然是橡树街103号，而这栋房子里也仍然住着亚瑟·柯克兰，我们现在不仅仅是邻居，更是相互陪伴的人。如果你问我有什么感想的话，我大概还是那句话——“大概从我搬来橡树街的那一刻开始，我的命运就发生了某些神奇的改变。”当然，如果你问亚瑟的话，他大概会撇着嘴，一脸嫌弃地说：

“我的感想？我真他妈的后悔当初答应隔壁这个混蛋。”


End file.
